un neko por la mañana
by destraik matsumoto
Summary: traduccion autorizada Tsuna un híbrido neko decide despertar a su amo esta mañana con algo más que el desayuno en su mente. ADVERTENCIA Este es YAOI 100% SI NO TE GUSTA ENTONCES NO LEER...Yo no poseo KHR...Si lo hiciera habria mucho más yaoi en ella (este es el resumen original y agradezco a wolfer por dejarme traducirlo y subirlo espero que les guste le tuve que modificar mucho)


_El neko híbrido Tsuna silenciosamente se deslizó en el dormitorio de su amo. En silencio, el neko castaño caminó hasta que estaba en la cama de su amo y lamio con gusto el suave rostro de su amo. Giotto se agita suavemente al sentir las cálidas caricias ásperas de una lengua en su mejilla. Lentamente abrió un ojo para ver solamente café. "Nee, Tsuna que estás haciendo", dijo Giotto mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero quedó tirado instantáneamente hacia abajo. Después de ver a través de su choque Giotto noto la mirada hambrienta que Tsuna le estaba dando. "Ah, ¿así que me quieres dar el desayuno en la cama?" preguntó Giotto. Tsuna asintió con la cabeza antes de inclinarse y besar a su maestro en los labios._

_Giotto sonrió al ver lo que su lindo neko estaba haciendo y pronto comenzó a profundizar el beso. Poco a poco Tsuna se quitó de los brazos de Giotto y dejó que sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Giotto. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad rompieron el beso jadeando suavemente. "Ma~Ma~ Tsuna estás siendo tan firme hoy que odio estropearlo ahora", dijo el Giotto como él rápidamente tomó los brazos de Tsuna y rodó sobre él de modo que él estaba en su espalda. Tsuna miró hacia arriba pudo ver el pecho desnudo de su amo. Tsuna se ruborizo ligeramente y dio un maullido suave para que pronto Giotto comenzara a besarle profundamente. Giotto Pronto lanzó su boca a la de Tsuna y comenzó a besar a lo largo de la mandíbula del lindo neko y abajo de su cuello hasta que estuvo en la base y suavemente mordió la piel de Tsuna causando que empezara a gemir suavemente._

_Giotto pronto llegó con las manos y ajustado pezones Tsuna haciéndole jadear. Desde el momento que dio besos de mariposa hacia abajo hasta que encontró un pezón suavemente empezó a chuparlo haciendo que Tsuna arquee su espalda. Una vez más Giotto sonrió mientras su única mano abierta suavemente arrastrada como toques fantasmas hacia abajo hasta que encontró la tienda de campaña que crece en el cuerpo del híbrido. Giotto pronto aflojo un poco para ver su híbrido jadeando con un rubor en el rostro._

_Giotto sonrió. "Ah querido Tsuna parece que tienes un pequeño problema que necesita ser arreglado... ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Giotto. "Por favor señor ayúdame con sus toques divinos te quiero en mí, no sólo en mí, quiero que te corras dentro de mi cuerpo", declaró Tsuna. Giotto se rió entre dientes "Ok mi pequeño neko te ayudaré", dijo Giotto con una sonrisa. Lentamente se puso de pie y luego bajó la cabeza hacia donde estaban los boxers de Tsuna. Giotto pronto llevó sus dientes a los boxers y lentamente los bajo hasta las rodillas de Tsuna._

_Poco a poco Giotto empezó a besar las piernas de Tsuna hasta que llegó a cara interna del muslo de Tsuna y luego los chupo en su boca. Tsuna se quedó sin aliento mientras su espalda arqueada. Suavemente Giotto chupa el miembro de Tsuna suavemente y tsuna comenzó a gemir. "AHHH!" Tsuna gritó mientras se tiraba de espaldas en el edredón. Poco a poco Giotto empezó a chupar más y más fuerte hasta que era casi insoportable para Tsuna. Tsuna estaba cerca él podía sentirlo. "Ahh Giotto Yo-yo... estoy punto de ven..." jadeó Tsuna. Giotto sonrió y soltó a Tsuna para mirar su cara en el placer._

_Giotto sonrió mientras él metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó una botella de lubricante. "Neko Tsuna ¿quién me ama? tu cierto" preguntó Giotto mientras sus dedos recubiertos con la solución de lubricante. ''Ah, Giotto-sama" dijo el gato de ojos marrones. "¿Y te encanta cuando te toco?" preguntó Giotto como uno de sus dedos penetro la entrada de Tsuna. "Sí" dijo Tsuna como su angustia de nuevo y sintió que el lubricante frío entra en él. "Relájate Tsuna o te dañare" Dijo Giotto mientras empezaba a empujar sus dedos. Pronto añadió una, dos y tres, finalmente, Tsuna estaba jadeando un poco, maullidos con las orejas planas contra la cabeza y la cola acostada lánguidamente contra su costado. Giotto empujó sus dedos más y más profundamente en el cuerpo de Tsuna, hasta que alcanzó un cierto conjunto de nervios que hizo Tsuna prácticamente sentarse a la derecha hasta la cola de pie estrecho hacia arriba mientras jadeaba de placer. Sólo por esta reacción Giotto sintió una sacudida de su propio miembro. "¿Eso se siente bien neko Tsuna?" preguntó Giotto mientras continuaba golpear lugar de Tsuna. Tsuna no podía conseguir su boca para trabajar como Giotto continuó golpeando su punto dulce. Finalmente fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza después de Giotto se detuvo por un breve momento. "Ah bueno, entonces te gustará lo que viene", dijo Giotto mientras su mano se retiró haciendo Tsuna a lloriquear con pérdida. "Ma~Ma~ tranquilo tengo que prepararme sabes" Giotto como lo recubre su miembro con lubricante. Después de que él lo hizo Giotto tomó Tsuna de las piernas y extenderlas lo más amplio podría ir antes de que Giotto se estableciera entre ellas. Giotto pronto se colocó antes de empezar a entrar en el cuerpo de Tsuna. Tsuna se estremeció ante el intruso y comenzó a apretar su interior. "Shhh, relájate", dijo Giotto como él dejó de progresar sabiendo que si seguía él solo haría que le duela. "pe-pero me duele", dijo Tsuna mientras las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos marrones. "Va a estar bien te prometo que va a sentir bien", dijo Giotto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tsuna esperando que se calmara antes de continuar. Después de Tsuna se calmó y asintió con la cabeza a Giotto que estaba listo. Una vez más Giotto lentamente comenzó a empujar su camino, Pronto dejó de meter su miembro para que Tsuna acostumbrarse al tamaño de Giotto. Después de unos minutos Tsuna empujó suavemente para mostrar a Giotto que estaba listo._

_Giotto lentamente salió de Tsuna alrededor de una pulgada antes de empujar hacia adentro Tsuna gemía de dolor leve como Giotto continuó haciendo este proceso con cada tirón de tomar un poco más en un momento antes de que fuera casi todo tomando su miembro hasta el tope y metiendo todo en golpear lugar de Tsuna sudor y otra vez. "Ahh!" Tsuna dijo mientras sus manos con garras rasgaban ligeramente en el edredón. Giotto sonrió mientras seguía empujando, se inclinó y mordió de nuevo en la marca de mordida que había el hombro de Tsuna que poco antes causo a Tsuna jadear. De pronto sintió que Tsuna estaba en su límite "Ah Giotto Estoy... tan... ¡Nuh cerca!" Tsuna dijo mientras empezaba a rodear sus piernas a las caderas de Giotto para buscar más fricción haciendo que Giotto golpeara su punto dulce (de Tsuna)._

_"Bueno", dijo Giotto " el calor y como aprieta es perfecto, y hace que quiera venirme más rápido de lo normal", dijo Giotto mientras empezaba a empujar más rápido y tomó miembro de Tsuna en su mano y empezó a apretar al tiempo con su empuje. "Ahh, Giotto-sama por favor date prisa que estoy muy cerca." Dijo Tsuna mientras su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda y luego lanzó su semilla por toda la mano de Giotto. Giotto continuó empuje pero fue superado por Tsuna gritando su nombre que él también estaba puesto en libertad._

_Los dos estaban jadeando durante un par de minutos antes de Giotto se retiró de Tsuna. Mientras Tsuna se quedó allí con la boca entreabierta y la cara roja. "Ah Tsuna-kun fue el mejor desayuno que he tenido pero ya sabes", dijo Giotto para proceder a acurrucarse junto a su neko. Tsuna no dijo nada pero puso sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Giotto y empezó a ronronear en el pecho de su amo. Giotto sonrió y acarició suavemente el pelo de Tsuna hasta que el ronroneo se detuvo y escuchó la respiración aun lo que indica que Tsuna estaba profundamente dormido. "Bien puede ser que debería empezar a limpiar" murmuró Giotto mientras trataba de levantarse, pero se encontró con que el agarre de Tsuna alrededor de su torso era demasiado estrecho para moverse. "¿O tan sólo pudiera dormir un poco más ahora", dijo mientras él también sucumbió a la fatiga aquejaba de las actividades recientes._

* * *

_ : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -se pone a babear- cuando lo lei y vi que tsuna le decia giotto-sama -me desangro hasta quedar K.O-_

_destraik : tal parece que por mientras seguire por mi ama bueno ella estara en el hospital por falta de sangre asi que la llevare MARAAAA HASTE CARGO MIENTRAS LLEVO A NUESTRA PSICOPATA Y TERRORISTA JUNIOR QUE TENEMOS DE AMA AL HOSPITAL OTRA VEZ TERMINALO_

_mara : otra vez se desangro por pensar en yaoi hard - pregunto mientras me miraba reia como psicopata en un charco de sangre_

_destraik : si - mientras iba por mi_

_autora : hey ya estoy bien solo vi eso bueno espero que les haya gusta pero estoy bien ahora bien lo diremos en ingles y español_

_unisono : __ARIGATO WOLFER-SAN POR DEJARNOS TRADUCIR SU FIC - **ARIGATO Wolfer-SAN for letting us translate your FIC**_


End file.
